poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of Dinosaur
SpongeBob's Adventures of Dinosaur (originally released as SpongeBob and Friends Meet Dinosaur) is a film made by SuperVideoManiac2, now scroopfan. A new remake version (serving as a prequel to Winnie the Pooh's World of Color) will be made by Yakko Warner and appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Original version SpongeBob and the Shell Louge Squad go back in time and meet Aladar and his lemur family. Together, they must face the vicious Carnotaurus, and stop an Evil pteranadon named Lord Dread, his Army of raptors, and Malcho, Thundra's rival from enslaving the herd. Remake version A Carnotaurus ambushes an infant Parasaurolophus triggering a stampede, which forces an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicaments via the flight of a Geosternbergia, before ending up on a far away island populated by lemurs. One of the lemurs, Plio (Alfre Woodard), names the hatched baby Aladar and raises him despite her father, Yar's (Ossie Davis) objections. Years later, an adult Aladar (D. B. Sweeney) and the lemurs take part in the mating ritual, where Aladar's friend, Zini (Max Casella), goes without a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, a giant meteor strikes and destroy the island, spreading destruction in its wake. Aladar, Plio, Zini, Yar and Plio's daughter, Suri (Hayden Panettiere), flee and jump across the sea to the mainland. They mourn for their losses before moving on. While crossing the deserted wastelands, they are ambushed by a pack of hungry Velociraptors. After escaping, the family comes across a remaining multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron (Samuel E. Wright) and his second-in-command, Bruton (Peter Siragusa), who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the meteor. As Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs Brachiosaurus Baylene (Joan Plowright), Styracosaurus Eema (Della Reese) and doglike Euoplocephalus Url, Kron permits them to follow the herd. Together, they migrate across the desert to a lake they have relied on for past trips. Though it has seemingly dried up by the meteor, Aladar and Baylene discover the buried water under the dried surface, saving the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Kron's younger sister Neera (Julianna Margulies) begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, two Carnotaurs pick up the herd's trail and begin stalking them for food. Bruton and an Iguanodon scout search for water, but are attacked by the Carnotaurs. Bruton escapes badly wounded, while the scout is eaten by one of the Carnotaurs. Bruton returns to the herd and warns Kron that they are being followed, putting the entire herd in a state of panic. Kron picks up the pace and quickly evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, the elder dinosaurs and Bruton behind, while the Carnotaurs are in pursuit. During a rainstorm, the stragglers spend the night in the cave, where Plio heals Bruton, and the Carnotaurs find and attack them. Bruton saves the others and sacrifices himself, causing a cave in to kill the female Carnotaur in the process. As the rest of the group venture deeper through the cave, the male Carnotaur having survived, vengefully resumes searching for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. After they knock down the dead end together and successfully find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. Eema sees a large wall of rocks blocking the original entryway to the valley. Knowing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to find them, and he gets pursued by the surviving Carnotaur. As Aladar arrives to catch up with the herd and suggests the safer way to the valley, a stubborn Kron furiously attacks him and they engage in battle until Neera stops them. The herd decides to abandon Kron and takes Aladar as their new leader. As they prepare to leave, the Carnotaur confronts them. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together, and they bellow their way past the predator. The Carnotaur pursues and injures Kron on the ledge of rocks. Aladar and Neera fight against the Carnotaur until he falls off the cliff to his death. Kron dies from his injuries, with Aladar and Neera mourning for him. The herd are led back to the Nesting Grounds as their new home. A new generation of dinosaurs hatch sometime later, along with Aladar and Neera's children. The lemurs find more of their kind, and soon they begin embarking on a new life together. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort guest star in both versions of this film. *Sebastian and Nala will be additional guest allies in Yakko Wanrer's upcoming remake version of this film. *Plankton, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, and Kaa the Snake will team up with the Carnotaurs in Yakko Wanrer's upcoming remake version of this film. Differences Between SuperVideoManiac2's Original Version and Yakko Warner's Upcoming Remake Version *Thundra, The Monsters vs. Aliens gang, and Lucky Jack originally guest starred in SuperVideoManiac2's original version and would join the Shell Louge Squad after the film. However, they will be omitted from Yakko Wanrer's upcoming remake version since Aladar and his family will meet Thundra in an episode of Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series and will guest star in the Winnie the Pooh/Monsters vs. Aliens saga. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.